the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
The Muppets Take Manhattan (CGI film)/Credits
Full Credits for The Muppets Take Manhattan. Logos Opening TriStar Pictures and Tencent Pictures present A Davis Entertainment Production In Assocation with Jim Henson Company and The Muppets Studio A LuKain Animation film THE MUPPETS TAKE MANHATTAN In Collaboration with Lots of People A Lots of Muppet Film Closing Crawl Art Animation Directors Andrew R. Jones Chris McKay Animation Services by 3GI Cast Lots of Character Voices Casting by SARAH HALLEY FINN, CSA Live-Action Cast Live-Action and Animated Film Crew Stunts Carin Baker Elizabeth Bartley William Calvert David Cowgill Lynn Evans Jeff Fischer Jason Griffith Terence Matthews Michael Bertinger Richard Miro Masasa Moyo Juan Pacheco Constance Parng Dennis Singletary Jaquita Ta'le Rajia Baroudi Ranjani Brow David Chen Brian T. Delaney Chase Fein Jackie Gonneau Wendy Hoffman Janora McDuffie David Michie Andrew Morgado Scott Cosgrove Devika Parikh Jessica Pennington Eliza Jane Schneider Kelly Stables Matt Wolf Shelby Young Story Story Artists APHTON CORBIN • CARRIE HOBSON • EDGAR KARAPETYAN • TONY MAKI • JEFF PIDGEON CHRISTIAN ROMAN • BOBBY ALCID RUBIO • J. GARETT SHELDREW • DOMEE SHI • LOUISE SMYTHE DEREK THOMPSON • MICHAEL YATES Additional Story Artists REJEAN BOURDAGES • NICOLLE CASTRO • SCOTT CLARK • JASON KATZ • SCOTT MORSE • HYEIN PARK • LE TANG Additional Screenplay Material by JOSH COOLEY Editorial Second Assistant Editors KENDRA JUUL • CHLOE KLOEZEMAN • SALLY BERGOM • BEN MORRIS • JEFF STONE • JONATHAN VARGO Art Development Character Designers GRANT ALEXANDER • DANIEL ARRIAGA • JASON DEAMER • TOM GATELY MARA MACMAHON • DEANNA MARSIGLIESE • QIAN CELINE YOU Modeling Rigging Camera & Staging Layout Artists Post-Animation Camera Artist SANDRA KARPMAN Character Set-Up Animation Animators FRANK E. ABNEY III • KEVIN ANDRUS • ANDREW ATTEBERRY • BRENDAN BEESLEY • SEQUOIA BLANKENSHIP GUILLAUME CHARTIER • MICHAEL CHIA-WEI • CHEN SIMON CHRISTEN • CHRISTOPHER CHUA • BRETT CODERRE JOSHUA DAI • CLAUDIO DE OLIVEIRA • DAVID DEVAN • PAUL F. DIAZ • REGINA DONOVAN • GRAHAM FINLEY • DOUG FRANKEL MICHAEL GALBRAITH • ROBB GIBBS • EMILIE GOULET • TOMOYUKI HARASHIMA • ARON HATFIELD • TSUNG-YIN HSIEH STEVEN CLAY HUNTER • GUILHERME SAUERBRONN JACINTO • KEN KIM • JAE HYUNG KIM • AARON KORESSEL BRUCE KUEI • WENDELL LEE • HOLGER LEIHE • CODY LYON • MATT MAJERS • MICHAL MAKAREWICZ PAUL MENDOZA • KYLE MOHR • JAVIER MOYA ALONSO • JUAN CARLOS NAVARRO CARRIÓN • VICTOR NAVONE DAN NGUYEN • CHANG JI-SUNG • BRET PARKER • BOBBY PODESTA • JAYSON PRICE • ANDREAS PROCOPIOU ADAM RODRIGUEZ • MANUEL ZENON RODRIGUEZ • NICKOLAS ROSARIO • MONTAQUE RUFFIN • BEN RUSH • ALLI SADEGIANI • GINI CRUZ SANTOS • MICHAEL SAULS • BRETT SCHULZ • STEFAN SCHUMACHER • TAL SHWARZMAN TERRY YOUNGKIL SONG • MIKE STERN • MATTHEW STRANGIO • BENJAMIN PO AN SU • RAPHAEL SUTER DAVID TORRES • JEAN-CLAUDE TRAN QUANG THIEU • LUIS URIBE • MICHAEL VENTURINI • KRISTOPHE VERGNE AMANDA WAGNER LES WATTERS • RICKY WIGHT • KUREHA YOKOO • TOM ZACH • RON ZORMAN Crowd Animation Characters Matte Painting Effects Visual Effects by HYDRO FX, A Division of Ubisoft Visual Effects Artists Visual Effects by PyNaplux Lighting Lighting Artists LLOYD BERNBERG • JEREMY BIRN • BRIAN BOYD • MATHIEU CASSAGNE • ED CHEN • YE WON CHO AIRTON DITTZ, JR. • JESSICA GIAMPIETRO HARVILL • WEN-CHIN HSU • SUNGYEON JOH • JAE H. KIM JOSÉE LAJOIE • AMBER STEWART LUNDERVILLE • EMMANUEL MANIEZ • MOLLY MEYER • RYAN MICHERO TONY MITZELFELT • BURT PENG • ANDREW PIENAAR • MARIA POWERS • VANDANA REDDY SAHRAWAT DAVID SHAVERS • ERIK SMITT • MIGUEL ZOZAYA Compositing Rendering Rendering Technical Directors ROBERT GRAF • PHILIP GRAHAM • ALEXANDER KOLLIOPOULOS • JESSICA MONTEIRO CARI REICHE • ZACHARY REPASKY • CARL JON VAN ARSDALL • DAVID VERONA Production Additional Production Support NICK BERRY • REBECCA EUPHRAT • DALLAS KANE • MORGAN KARADI • LUCY LALIBERTE ANNIE MUELLER • NINA OZIER • SARITA WHITE • SARA WILSON Interns RAMON ARANGO • SIMON BAEK • CAMILO CASTRO • ERIC CHIU ELISE FITZGERALD • SARAH JOBALIA • HUNG NGUYEN • SASHA OUELLET Creative Development MARY COLEMAN • EMILY MOLLENKOPF Stereoscopic 3D Post Production ADDITIONAL VOICES TBA ADR Loop Group David Arnott Doug Burch Catherine Cavadini Lanai Chapman Will Collyer Abby Craden Aaron Fors Willow Geer Barbara Iley Carlyle King Daamen J. Krall Jeremy Maxwell Paige Pollack Alex Puccinelli David J. Randolph Noreen Reardon Regina Taufen Nancy Truman Technology For Tencent Pictures (USA) Soundtrack on Music Together Again Written by John Debney Produced by Bret McKenzie Performed by The Muppets Saying Goodbye Written by John Debney Produced by Bret McKenzie Performed by The Muppets You Can't Take No for an Answer Written by John Debney Produced by Bret McKenzie Performed by Dr. Teeth Ali''' (from The Muppets)'' Written by Bez Craver, Michael Douglas and Bernie Longveld Performed by Will Smith Courtesy of Atlantic Records by the arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises '''''Rat Scat (Something Cookin') Written by John Debney Produced by Bret McKenzie Performed by Rizzo and the Rats Together Again (Carriage Ride) Written by John Debney Produced by Bret McKenzie Performed by Kermit The Frog, Miss Piggy, Statler and Waldorf I'm Gonna Always Love You Written by John Debney Produced by Bret McKenzie Performed by Muppet Babies Right Where I Belong Written by John Debney Produced by Bret McKenzie Performed by The Muppets Somebody's Getting Married/''Waiting for the Wedding'' and He'll Make Me Happy/''The Ceremony'' Written by John Debney Produced by Bret McKenzie Performed by The Muppets and Everyone Kongo Written by Michael Douglas, William Craver and Brave Longheld Performed by David Johnson courtesy of MCA Records / Warner/Chappell Music Group UK © 1969, 1992 MCA Records / Warner/Chappell Music Group UK Copyright © 2019 TriStar Pictures, Inc., LuKain Animation and Tencent Pictures (USA), Inc. All rights reserved. TriStar Pictures, Inc., LuKain Animation and Tencent Pictures (USA), Inc. is the author of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. Special Thanks Chris Miller Mary Miller Danny Elfman Jamie Chung Ted Cruz Tom McGrath Phil Lord Larry PaLisco Christopher Miller Kevin McIntosh Ryan Lee Johnathan Williams Evelyn McQuarrie Eva Miller Todd Miller Greg Miller Zack Parrish Dana Gaier Lulu Washington Ted V. Miller Sandra Bullock Christopher McQuarrie Jill Culton Pete Docter Jim Ward Calvin Harris Johnny Del Peterson Kathleen Good Christopher MacGuffin Joshua Lopez Jeffery Deavor Ralph Eggleston George Miller Bob Peterson Mary Hidalgo Steve McKinnon Genesis Rodriguez Lee Unkrich Don Hahn Tom Miller John Miller Alexender Smith Gal Gadot Jimmy Kimmel Chris Meledandri Stephen Heneveld Sony Corporation Muppet Others Lots of People In Memory of BUD LUCKEY The Producers Wish to Thank TBA With the support of The South America Film Commission. Filmed on location in Germany. Footage from Trolls courtesy of 20th Century Fox and DreamWorks Animation all rights reserved. Rendered With With the participation of The Provinces of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit With the participation of The Government for Alberta's Ontario Tax Credit This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. American Humane monitored from animal action. No animal were harmed (AHD #05888) This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Released by Category:Credits